What Chances May Come
by Bright Midnight
Summary: I FINISHED! A weak ending, according to me. I hope a sequel will come out of this. Please review...PLEASE!
1. Chapter One

What Chances May Come Written by Bright Midnight  
  
*Disclaimer. I do not own any of the rights, characters, so on and so forth of Square Soft and Cowboy Bebop.*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Easy, Jet. Don't slam the damn thing down."  
  
"I know. I know. Will ya leave the flyin' to me?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just makin sure I live to get the reward. I don't know if you've noticed, but we are running a little dry in the food department."  
  
Jet ignored the remark, as he guided the plain into a grassy field with a jarring bump. He usually did that with Faye. All she was to him was an annoying, irritating, hot.wait.where the hell did that come from?! Too much time in the ship he supposed. Still.she was attractive, he had to admit.  
  
He looked up and saw the familiar, lanky form of his partner gazing out the window. Painted on his face was a look of boredom, of discontent.  
  
"What's wrong, Spike?" Jet inquired.  
  
"He's probably thinking of his mysterious woman. Ya' know the one. Blonde hair, brown eyes", jested Faye. She never saw the fist until it stopped half an inch from her face.  
  
"Mention her again, Faye," seethed Spike, "And you'll be breathing through a tube in your neck."  
  
"Geez, touchy!" replied Faye, obviously shaken by Spike's ferocity, but vainly trying not to show it, "Someone's time of the month." And with that, she walked out of the bridge.  
  
"Stupid bitch," commented Jet, "So, what's wrong, bud? You look bored."  
  
"You got that right," Spike sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his crushed pack, "We haven't had a bounty worth chasing in months. And you know how much I just love visiting this hell hole of a planet."  
  
"Cheer up. We finally have a bounty worth chasing. And, the part of Earth we're going to has been really built up in the last couple of years."  
  
Ignoring the part about Earth being built up (something he had to see to believe), he asked, "Who's the bounty?"  
  
"A team called Avalanche. They are a rebel group accused of blowing up these reactors that surround a city. The group claims it is to save the planet or something."  
  
"A rebel group?" Spike asked in disgust.  
  
"Yeah." Jet said, surprised at the reaction he was getting, "What's wrong with that." He was getting a little tired of the attitude from his green haired companion.  
  
"They are usually some two-bit group who can't put up a decent fight. This is gonna be a snap. How many are there?"  
  
"There is Barret Wallace, the group leader. A reactor explosion in the town of Corel was blamed on him so the town was annihilated. Apparently, he held a grudge against them since then.  
  
Next, Tifa Lockhart. A tough-as-nails woman who ran a bar in the city, called "Seventh Heaven, or something. She is rumored to be a worthy hand- to-hand fighter, and attractive to boot."  
  
Jet purposely put in the last sentence for Spike's benefit. It had been two months since Spike had seen Julia die at the hands of the Syndicate. But, Spike had gotten his revenge. He had dealt the deathblow to Vicious, but in the process, had gotten a near fatal wound in his abdomen. Had Faye not been in the general are, Spike would probably not be here now.  
  
Two months later, he had recovered fully from the wound, but the wound in his heart still gripped him every waking and non-waking hour. Jet, rock hard on the outside, a kind, gentle man on the interior, had tried to help Spike out of his depression. He had brought Spike to bars, dug up bounties, and tried other countless ways to get him out of the rut he was in. No dice. Jet had hopped, when he taken this bounty, that this might finally shake Spike out of it. So far, it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"As I was saying, next is some kind of cat creature. He doesn't seem to have a name. He was a research experiment for Shin-Ra, the company who put out the bounty. His number was Red XIII.  
  
"Then, is a flower from the slums of Midgar, the city where we are heading. Her name is Aeris Gainsborough. She is a healer and magic user."  
  
"Magic user?" Spike asked.  
  
Jet smiled. Obviously, he had Spike's attention.  
  
"You heard me. A magic user. You see, Shin-Ra has these reactors that drain Mako from the Earth. This process powers the cities, but also creates materia. Now, different materia has different properties, and in the right hands, it can cast magic, such as ice, fire, so on and so forth."  
  
"Hm. That might be interesting to see."  
  
"Indeed," Jet countered, "Now, the next person is a ninja by the name of Yuffie Kisaragi. She is of the assassin type and can use materia as well.  
  
"Then you have Cid Highwind. An ex-Shin-Ra pilot who uses a spear to fight. He was with the space program, but the first launch was aborted and the program scraped.  
  
"Next, you have an animated stuffed animal that is the size of a man, and twice as wide."  
  
"Are you serious?" Spike groaned, "I told you this crew was rag-tag."  
  
"Now hold on, Spike. This thing, named Cait Sith, can actually fight. He may sound harmless, but it screeches into a megaphone to stun its opponents then disables them by pounding on them. It is rumored to have actually taken down a good number of men.  
  
"Lastly, you have a man named Vincent Valentine. Almost nothing is known about him, except that he uses a gun. That's it."  
  
"So", asked Spike, "How much is the bounty?"  
  
"1,000,000 woo-longs per head."  
  
"Great," muttered Spike as the two left the ship on foot to meet with the president of Shin-Ra, "We get to roam this hell-hole for a bug hunt. Wake me when the challenge begins." 


	2. Chapter Two

            Chapter Two

"Are you sure you don't want the Turks to take care of this, sir?" 

"For the last time, Reno, put your injured pride aside and look at the bigger picture.  Our goal is The Promised Land, right?  Now, what is the only real threat standing in our way?  Sephiroth.  I need Rude, Elena and you to take care of him."

"With all due respect, President Rufus, don't you consider Avalanche a threat?"

"Of course!  Doesn't a dog consider a flea a threat?  They are a mere irritation to us.  If we just scratch the right way, then we'll be ride of them, and these scum bounty hunters are the ticket.  Now, go get Rude and Elena.  Tseng is waiting for you three down in Junon.  He said something about the Temple of Ancients," the blonde haired president ordered, turning to his desk to call in the bounty hunters.

Running a hand through his blood red hair, Reno stalked from the room.  Muttering under his breath, "Unless you scratch the wrong way.  Then the irritation causes you to gnaw off your leg."  And with that, he picked up the pace to find his bald companion and their blonde sidekick.

"So," Rufus sighed, leaning back in the plush chair he had been sitting in for the last fifteen minutes, "You see why I need them out of the way."

Always the diplomatic one, Jet answered, "Of course.  But our question to you is where can we find them?  We have all the back round information we need.  Now, we just need to find them and apprehend them."

"Apprehend them?" inquired Rufus, raising an eyebrow.  

"Um, yeah," answered Jet, "that's the only way to collect the bounty, s Mr. Shin-Ra.  We can't kill them or the bounty is moot."

_Is this man serious?  He thinks I want them captured?  These bounty hunters are all cowardly scum.  Willing to capture and never finish the job.  Maybe __Reno__ was right.  I should have let the Turks handle this.  Maybe I'll just drop the bounty.  Unless…_

"Right.  Of course.  What was I thinking?  I need them captured.  They are more valuable to me alive then dead," Rufus glanced at his watch, "Right, well, I have some meeting to attend to.  So," he said, rising, "I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you, Mr. Shin-Ra.  I promise you won't regret putting this bounty out on them.  They are as good as got," spoke Jet.

"Good," replied Rufus, a sneer forming on his lips, "I expect _nothing_ less."

"We'll see you in a few days," Spike said.  It was the first thing he had uttered since he introduced himself.  

Excusing themselves, the cowboys left, deep in thought.  When they were half way out of Midgar, Spike finally spoke.

"I don't trust that man," he stated as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Why?"

"I don't know.  I just get bad karma from him.  He's not right."

"Don't say a damn thing about karma.  You'll end up sounding like that damn Indian fortune teller that I met."

"Well, I always trust my feelings and he is not a straight arrow," sulked Spike. "Don't worry about it.  In a day or two, we'll be back offa this planet.  Just sit back and be ready to collect the reward."

Apparently ignoring Jet's last remark, Spike uttered something almost inaudible, 

"Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say Rufus would rather them dead than alive."

_Meanwhile, farther west, in an amusement park high in the sky…_

"How the hell you s'pect to find the Keystone here?"

"Dammit, Barret," seethed the spike-haired warrior, "Will you shut up?  The weapon seller we met told us he sold it to Dio.  That's why we're here.  Now, one more goddamned word out of you and…"

"Hey," shouted a nearby brunette, "HEY!  You two calm down, alright?"

"Yeah," shouted another woman with a weird stone in her hair ribbon, "We are all in an amusement park.  How about we enjoy the few hours that we're here and take in some of the sights?  Then, we'll go talk to Dio about the Keystone, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine!" shouted Barret Wallace, waving the gum-grafted arm in the air, "Forget that we are out here to save the @#*^$! planet!"

"Barret," the taller woman started.

"Tifa, leave him," interrupted Aeris, "If he wants to come, he will.  If not, then…oh well."

"But what about last time?" spoke the huge mog, known as Cait.

"Last time was Dyne," spoke up Barret, to everyone's surprise, "But he aint here now.  Look, I'd feel a lot better if we just went to Dio now, and then just left, ok?"

"Why do you want to leave so bad," asked the grizzled pilot, who, until now, had been silent.

"Last time I was here, my best friend ended up dyin'. Is that a good enough reason, Captain?!" shouted Barret.

"Calm down, big guy," soothed Cloud, "Look, you and I will go find Dio.  The rest of you, you have an hour.  Then, meet us here at the Ropeway Station.  Let's mosey!"

"Dammit, Cloud," sighed Cid, "You say it like a wimp.  Can't you say it better, like 'move out' or something?"

  Shrugging, Cloud ordered, "Move out!"

An hour later, the whole group was assembled at the station.  As they approached the ropeway car, a sign blocked their path…

_Ropeway under repairs.  Will be functional in the moring._

"Well," remarked the red beast who spoke what was on the other's minds, "This puts a dent in our plans."

"It doesn't matter." Stated Cloud, "We have the Keystone and a day won't mean ruin.  The question is, what do we do about tonight?" 

"I have a plan," spoke Cait, "I know the owners of the inn in the here in the Golden Saucer.  He'll put us up for the night."

The others looked doubtful and no one spoke.

"Ah," Cloud concluded finally, "What's the worst that can happen?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"The last confirmed sighting of the group was moving west, toward some amusement park. The Gold Saucer, I think."  
  
"Jet," whined Spike, "We need better information then from some old couple we met in the streets of this burnt shell of a town."  
  
"Dammit, Spike!" roared Jet, "What the hell is wrong with you? All you have been doing ever since we got here was whine, bitch and moan. What the hell is in your boot?!"  
  
Grabbing Jet by the front of his shirt and lifting him off of the ground, Spike seethed, "Look, two months ago, I lost my reason for living. An angel was torn from my hands, after years of searching. Now, we have to come here, to this goddamned planet, to chase some two-bit group of rebels going up against a corporation that is no different then the Syndicate, whose leader is a spitting image of Vicious. I don't him any farther then I could throw him. There are so many holes in my soul, I don't know where the hell to begin. Satisfied?!"  
  
Taking a step back, as Spike slowly released his grip, Jet silently took account of how Spike seemed to be holding up. Being so excited at the thought of finally collecting a decent bounty, he had neglected his partner's well being. As Jet ran his eyes over Spike's form, he noticed Spike was paler than usual, and his shoulders seemed to sag from some insurmountable burden.  
  
"Damn," thought Jet, "He's taking this Julia thing pretty damn hard. Maybe coming here wasn't the hottest of ideas. We can still go back to Rufus and call the whole thing off, but-"  
  
"Jet!" Spike yelled, breaking Jet's train of thought, "Are we goin' or what?"  
  
"You sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Hey, easy come, easy go, right Jet?"  
  
Meanwhile.in an inn up in the clouds.  
  
"We have to sleep in a creepy place like this? Cait, isn't there another way?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Aeris," Cait replied, "There really is no other place."  
  
"Don't worry, Aeris," soothed Cloud, "Nothing will happen tonight."  
  
"I know," Aeris quivered, "I just don't like the feel of this place."  
  
"Geez," thought the tall brunette standing to the side of the conversation, "It's so obvious how she's just throwing herself at him. If I tried that, I'd be laughed at." Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a gigantic hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Barret, "She doesn't have him yet." Giving a wane smile, Tifa replied, "I know. But my window of opportunity isn't exactly staying open." "Hey!" called the grizzled pilot, "Are you two gonna stand there jawin' all night? Or are ya gonna get some shut-eye?"  
  
The two Avalanche members made their way up to their rooms, both lost in thought. Barret thinking about his little girl. Tifa, thinking about whether waiting for Cloud was the best thing for her.  
  
Turning the doorknob to his room, Barret soothed, "He won't know what he's missing until you're gone."  
  
"I know," Tifa replied, a tear silently falling, "and that's what's killing me." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Waiting in his room for sleep to come was killing him. He hated it. Tortured by the memories of his past, of the voices, the faces. He hated it. Glancing at the sword in the corner, he thought. Thought about her. She was the only comforting thought in this whole mess. And, through it all, she had kept the optimism going. He loved her, or at least he thought he did. He had never loved before, and thought he never would. Now, he knew, he loved this woman, unlike any other. So strong, yet so fragile.he loved her. Aeris.  
  
Cloud was disturbed from is thoughts by a gentle knock on the door to his room.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
Opening the door, a female figure entered.  
  
Gasping, Cloud stood.  
  
"Uh...Aeris," he stammered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Smirking, she answered, "Remember, Cloud? I owe you a date."  
  
Down the hall....  
  
I'm going to tell him. He needs to know how I feel. Maybe when he sees that I love him, he'll realize I'm the one for him. Yes! I'll do it!  
  
Moving towards her door, Tifa moved with resolve to tell her man that she loved him. Little did she know that her world would come crashing down around her. As she left the safety of her room for the hallway, then out onto the porch of the hotel, the event she saw would have her wondering "what if" for the rest of her life.  
  
"I had a great time tonight, Cloud." "As did I, Aeris." "Maybe when this all over, we'll do it again." "I'd like that."  
  
Tifa watched, unnoticed, as their heads moved inexorably closer, until their lips touched. Turning away, she tried to stifle the tears that refused to be stopped. Turning to flee back to her room, she nearly collided with Cait, who was leaving in a hurry. As he passed, she noticed an object in his hand.  
  
It was then that time seemed to stop. She was so close to him, yet was frozen in place by shock as one thought ran through her mind. Cait is the spy. Cait is the spy.  
  
Finally realizing that she had to stop him, Tifa called to Cloud and Aeris, who were closer to Cait then she was.  
  
"Cloud! Stop Cait! He has the Keystone!" Unfortunately, Cait had a good head start, as he had passed Cloud as Tifa was yelling. Breaking off his kiss with Aeris, he bolted after Cait. After a second of indecision, Aeris followed as well.  
  
Turning back to the inn, Tifa closed the door behind her. Not just the door of the inn, she realized, but on Cloud as well. She was done chasing him. What she needed now was a man who would appreciate her. A man who cared for her. Little did she know, but that man was closer then she thought. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
*A quick author's note* Time will be jumped in this chapter. It will go from Gold Saucer to the City of Ancients. I'm sorry, but even I can't remember EVERYTHING. :) I hope you all don't mind too much.  
  
Still at Gold Saucer.  
  
"Cait, you bastard!"  
  
"How can you do this, you backstabbing traitor?"  
  
"Barret! Cid! Calm down!"  
  
"No, Tifa! Me and the Captain here are gonna do a little number on this cat's face!" As Barret said that, he moved threateningly closer to Cait.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, big guy," Cait calmly replied.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do to stop us?" Cid sneered.  
  
"Well," Cait replied.  
  
Then, out of the stuffed cat's mouth, the sound of a little girl came.  
  
"Daddy? Where are you? I want to see you."  
  
"You-you-you BASTARD!" screamed an enraged Barret. He attempted to throw himself onto Cait, but was stopped by Cloud, Vincent and Cid.  
  
"Look, Barret, I didn't want to resort to this, but, ya know how these things work. So let's just go on the way we were."  
  
A reluctant Cloud spoke up, "It seems we have little choice."  
  
A few days later, in the ship, The Bebop.  
  
"Dammit, Jet! Every time we get 'information', we seem to be at least a few days behind! How the hell are we gonna be able to get them? They called you the Black Dog, right? Well, I thought dogs are supposed to be able to have a decent sense of direction."  
  
"Easy, Spike. I think I might have a notion on where they're going next."  
  
"And where the hell is that?"  
  
"Uh.Cosmo Canyon?" Jet answered weakly.  
  
"Cosmo Canyon? Cosmo Canyon?! We were there two freaking days ago! Look, Jet, I'm going out in the Swordfish for a while."  
  
"Wait, Spike."  
  
Spike ignored his friend, and left the hanger in his own ship. He needed time alone, so he decided to go north. As the plains and sea swept below his ship, he thought of Julia. Only two months ago, she had died in his arms. If everything had gone how he had planned it, he should have died as well. But, he knew life wasn't going to be that easy, and that he had to trudge on.  
  
When he looked down, down below the ship, he noticed he was farther north than he had wanted. Pulling up the map, he saw he was a little farther north than some small mining town called Bone Village. Looking a little ahead of him, he saw the glow of an ethereal town. He decided to radio Jet, since the town wasn't on the map.  
  
"Hey, Jet. Is there some town north of Bone Village?"  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as Jet pulled up a map.  
  
"No, Spike. The only other town is Icicle Inn, but that's north west."  
  
"Hm.well, there definitely is a town there. I'm going to land and meet you there, ok?"  
  
"I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the city.  
  
"Are you sure she came this way?"  
  
"If you ask me that one more time, Yuffie," Cloud warned.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Well, don't!" shot back Cloud.  
  
During this little exchange, one that had been going on for quite a while, Tifa walked as if in a dream. She seldom talked, since the events at the Golden Saucer had transpired, and when she did talk, it was only to Barret, Red, or Cid. She was just trying to quell the tears, that hadn't stopped much during the last few days.  
  
Breaking away from her reveries, she took in her surroundings. The group was walking down a long, ethereal staircase, which seemed to lead to the center of the city. As the group reached the bottom, their eyes seemed drawn to the kneeling figure on the lit pedestal.  
  
"Aeris," Cloud breathed. He started forward, toward her. Naturally, the rest of the group started to follow. Cloud, who seemed to be in a trance, waved for them to stay back. Climbing up to the pedestal alone, he drew his sword, and commenced to deliver a killing blow to Aeris. He stopped the blade mere centimeters from her head. Falling backwards, he shook his head, as if to rid his mind from HIS control. He was preoccupied with his own inner turmoil, that he didn't notice the figure come from behind the pedestal until the gun was pressed to his neck.  
  
"Don't move, Cloud Strife. You and your gang are worth a lot of woo-long."  
  
Heedless of Spike's words, Cloud screamed, "Sephiroth! What are you doing to me?!"  
  
Spike looked around, confused. Jet had the rest of the group under control, so who was this man talking about? He chanced a look up, to see a figure plummeting to the ground.  
  
Tifa looked up as Spike did, and saw the man.  
  
"Aeris! Look out!"  
  
Soon, the Cetra will die, and nothing will stand between me and the Promised Land.  
  
The sword whistled down, straight towards Aeris's undefended form. It hit, with a shower of sparks.  
  
Sephiroth looked down and saw the cause.  
  
Staining with effort, Spike held the sword in check with the finger-guard of his gun. The seen looked oddly familiar to him, as his mind flashed to the last minutes with Vicious.  
  
"Sorry to spoil your fun," Spike smirked, "But, if you kill these precious bounty heads, I get no reward. So, be so kind as to retract your sword, and I won't have to kick your ass."  
  
"You are a fool, Spiegel. You should never have gotten involved."  
  
"Hey, guy, that's the name of the game."  
  
Without another word, Sephiroth left, leaving the whole group, Spike, and Jet in a state of confusion. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
In the murkiness of the underworld, a figure sat, alone on a rock composed of human souls. His sword, gripped in his right hand, seemed alive with light, as the man's power surged through the sword, as if it were an appendage of himself. Hearing the sound of footfalls to his left, he didn't even bother to look up. He spoke softly:  
  
"So, did you get the Cetra girl?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
"And why not, dear Sephiroth?"  
  
"A man got in the way."  
  
"Was it that troublesome Strife that you're always rambling about?"  
  
"No, it was Spike Spiegel."  
  
"What? Spike Spiegel?"  
  
"Yes, Vicious. Spike Spiegel."  
  
Vicious, who had been motionless the whole time, slowly rose and started pacing.  
  
"You know Spike?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Sephiroth stated, "I know him quite well."  
  
"How-"  
  
Cutting him off, Sephiroth continued, "Oh yes, I know Spike. It was years ago, back when I was still in Shin-Ra. Spike wouldn't remember it, no, it was too long ago. You see, Vicious, the Syndicate and Shin-Ra had a good partnership going. Shin-Ra was the corporation who took care of the business aspects, and the Red Dragons took care of the competition. It was a nice, secure deal. I had many dealings and meetings with some of the Dragons' top officials, being that I escorted President Shin-Ra everywhere.  
  
"Well, a few years later, the Dragons decided that they were sufficiently learned in the business department, so they tried to take us over and destroy us. Leader of them was Spike, back then, a young rookie who had risen in the ranks quite quickly. Before I was able to get to the scene of the fighting, it was basically over. We had beaten them back. Those that weren't dead were fleeing. The last to leave, was Spike. I was in the shadows when he turned around, and he looked right at me. I never once forgot the look on his face, or what he looked like." "So, Sephiroth, you do know him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Sephiroth, let's just hope you haven't lost your taste for revenge. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Back in the city of Ancients.  
  
The group had yet to move, stunned by the events that had just occurred. Finally breaking the silence, Jet spoke up.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" cried Jet, obviously shaken.  
  
"Sephiroth," Cloud stated in a flat voice.  
  
"Who?" Jet asked.  
  
"A man of unfathomable power. He's after the Promised Land."  
  
Spike moved over too Jet and whispered, "Promised Land? I told you people from Earth are insane."  
  
Ignoring Spike, Jet asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Cloud explained what had happened to them, beginning what had happened back in Midgar, up until now. Most of Avalanche looked bored during the explanations, al except Red XIII, and Tifa. She was taken aback, a little, by the appearance of the new comers. Spike was the one she found interesting. She had never seen anyone who was so lanky, but who seemed to have so much inner strength. She also had to admit, though it was a shallow thought for her, that she liked his style, his flare. During the explanations, he cut in with wit and smart ass remarks.  
  
But, the one aspect that got her the most, were his eyes. She couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light or not, but they seemed to be two different colors. One was a very deep, dark brown, that seemed to be window into his soul, his very being. The other, was a lighter, like amber, and appeared to be lifeless. It moved and all, but seemed to hold no aura of life, as if it were fake.  
  
Wow, Tifa thought to herself, he is kinda cute.  
  
"So, he's basically out to destroy the world?" Jet asked in a jeering tone.  
  
Red, who had been silent up to this point, came forward.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Spike," Jet turned, "I think we've heard enough. Let's go and collect our bounty."  
  
"Hm," Spike answered, deep in thought.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike, still lost in his own world didn't answer.  
  
"You're not actually going to buy this crap, are you?" Jet bellowed in disbelief.  
  
Ignoring Jet, Spike asked, "So basically, you want to go and stop this man from destroying the world, huh?"  
  
Tifa, who had been silent most of the time, spoke up, "Yes. No matter the cost."  
  
"Hm," thought Spike, "This is very interesting. We could either go and get the bounty, and have a lot of money, or help save the planet and have what we started with. Hm. Well, I couldn't save Julia, so maybe if I can save this planet, I might finally be free."  
  
"Ok. We're game."  
  
Jet could hardly believe the words were coming out Spike's mouth.  
  
"What?!" Jet cried, "Are you insane? We have them! We can go and collect the bounty!"  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied, "And?"  
  
Jet was speechless. Just a day ago, Spike had been complaining, and saying he wanted this over with. Now, he didn't even want the bounty. He was going to go against a giant corporation and go up against a man whose powers were unfathomable. What was he thinking?  
  
"Dammit, Spike! If you go, then-"  
  
"Then, what?" Spike sneered, "You'll leave? Fine. Have fun with Faye."  
  
That's when Spike and Jet got incredibly silent and looked at each other.  
  
"Oh god," Jet moaned.  
  
"Faye," Spike finished.  
  
Meanwhile, in Costa Del Sol  
  
"Finally, away from those two, and able to take a vacation! It's been so long since I just sunned myself, away from that damn ship"  
  
Faye rolled over on to her back, to even out the tan she was getting. It was such a relief from the cold void of space. This is really what she needed. She didn't notice the two men only a few feet away from her.  
  
"Hey, Rude"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Look"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Check out that babe."  
  
"Reno, ever since we went on this unofficial vacation, you have told me to look at hundreds of women."  
  
"You're just sore that the one you want is after some blonde dumb ass. I swear, this one looks a bit like her."  
  
With that, Rude looked up. He saw the grin on Reno's face as and knew he was being screwed with. Rude was sitting, doing some work on his personal laptop, and Reno, as usual, was sucking down a few drinks. Both were smoking.  
  
"She better be worth it."  
  
"Rude, it takes no energy to LOOK, now does it? I'm just pointing out a nice piece of ass for you."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Third towel, black bikini, blueish-black hair."  
  
Rude sucked in his breath quickly.  
  
"See?" Reno smiled, "I told you."  
  
"Yeah, and? So, she's hot."  
  
Before Reno could say anything, he got a pop up message on his laptop. "Rude, Reno, where are you?"  
  
"Costa Del Sol, Scarlet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We needed a break," Reno butted in.  
  
"Did you get permission from the president?"  
  
"We-" Rude started.  
  
"Tseng is dead!" Reno interrupted, "I loved that man like a father! I don't need any goddamned permission for a few days break!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Scarlet replied, a bit shaken by Reno's tone, "I'm just delivering a directive from the president."  
  
"Yeah?" Rude asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, the prez has had spies following those bounty hunters. When our boys finally did, they noticed that the bounty hunters teamed up with Avalanche."  
  
Bringing his fist down onto the table, Reno yelled, "I told the president not to hire them!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Scarlet continued, "He wants you to pick up this woman."  
  
A picture was sent to them.  
  
"Her name is Faye Valentine. The boss thinks she is with those hunters. He thinks we can use her to get to them."  
  
Looking at the picture, Rude gasped. It was the woman lying only a few towels down. Reno looked at Rude.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Downing the rest of Reno's drink, Rude replied, "A job's a job." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Costa Del Sol  
  
"Hm," Faye thought to herself, "I could really use a cigarette right about now." She had been sunning herself for about two hours and was nice and brown, but the ever present craving for nicotine made her restless. Sitting up on her towel, she scanned the crowd nearby to see if anyone was smoking. Her eyes rested on two men, in blue suits, sitting at a table. One of the men, bald with sunglasses, was staring right at her, a cigarette in his hand.  
  
"Hm," she thought, "He's rather cute. And he has a cigarette." Stretching, she got up and walked provocatively over to where Reno and Rude were sitting. Reno had his back to her.  
  
"Excuse me," Faye purred, "I was sunning myself and I noticed you have a cigarette. Would you mind sparing one?"  
  
Without taking his eyes off of her, Rude reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette and lit it for her. Even as he handed her the smoldering cig, Reno pressed his pistol against he ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Valentine," Reno smirked, "But President Shin-Ra wants to meet you personally."  
  
Turning toward him, she asked innocently, "Little ol' me?"  
  
Before Reno could answer, Faye's hand flew out and sent Reno's gun spiraling away onto the sand. "Bitch!" Reno bellowed. His fist shot towards her face, but before it could make contact, his progress was stopped by an outstretched hand.  
  
"Rude?"  
  
Faye took advantage of Reno's confusion by letting a combo of kicks and punches fly. Finally, with Reno on the ground, she stopped, and looked at Rude as if to say "You want some, too?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Valentine, but we do require you to come with us."  
  
"Well," she thought, "At least this one has some manners."  
  
"Fine, then-uh-"  
  
"Rude"  
  
"Fine, then, Rude. Take me where you want. Just to let you know," Faye said with a wink, "I don't come easy."  
  
As the two walked away, Reno, who as all but unconscious, sat up, painfully.  
  
"That's why I don't mess with women."  
  
With Avalanche following in the Highwind, Spike and Jet flew back to the Bebop in a hurry to find out if Faye was there. Tifa sat alone on the open deck, thinking. She thought of a man. A man who was tall, lanky, and had two colored eyes. Sighing, she thought "I can't be attracted to him, can I? He is so far from Cloud. He is tall, Cloud is average. He's just different. I can't be attracted to him. No way!" But, the more she thought of him, the more attracted she became.  
  
She moaned, "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," thought Spike, "Leave a plentiful bounty just to save a planet. Well, you made your bed, and now you have to sleep in it. No going back. Besides, the group doesn't seem that bad. That brunette is really cute. What's her name? Tifa? Cute."  
  
"Hey, Spike," Jet's voice came over the radio, "What do we do if we can't find her?"  
  
"She's a big girl and can take care of herself."  
  
"Spike, we can't just leave her."  
  
"I know, Jet. Why the hell are you so bent about this? You're always saying that you wish we were rid of her."  
  
"Um, well-you see- I"  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
"Dammit, Spike, it's not like that!"  
  
"Not like what?" asked Spike, innocently.  
  
"Forget it, Spike."  
  
"Aw, Jet. Does someone like Faye."  
  
"Not interested, Spike."  
  
"C'mon, Jet. You want her in the sack, don't you?"  
  
"Go die, Spike."  
  
"You love her?" Spike's voice had lost the jeering tone and turned serious.  
  
"Yes, Spike," Jet said after a long pause, "For a while now."  
  
"Tell her," Spike urged.  
  
"Spike-" Jet was cut off by transmission coming through.  
  
"Jet Black?"  
  
"Yea. Who is this?"  
  
"This Reno of the Turks."  
  
"Hey, Spike, you getting this?"  
  
"Yup," Spike answered.  
  
"Are you two quite finished?" Reno quipped.  
  
"Sorry, now what can we do for you?"  
  
"President Shin-Ra has been watching your every move and, well, he is more than disappointed with the direction your actions have taken. So, we have a little bargaining chip that he thought you might find interesting."  
  
Reno stepped back and Faye appeared on the screen, tied by the hands and ankles.  
  
"Spike! Jet! Come-"  
  
Spike heard Jet's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"You bastards!" Jet screamed, "I'll-"  
  
"You won't do a damned thing, Jet. You will follow our orders. To get Ms Faye Valentine back, you must exterminate Avalanche."  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
"Ms Valentine will be a thing of the past. Get me?" "Yeah," Jet replied, "Loud and clear."  
  
"Good. You have 24 hours to comply. Have a good day." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Back at the Bebop  
  
"Jet, calm down," Spike soothed, "At least she's not dead."  
  
"Yeah," Jet shot back, "But we have less than 24 hours to either kill these tree huggin' hippies, or let Faye die! Which do you choose?"  
  
Spike was silent for a moment, signifying that he was formulating a plan of sorts. Jet waited impatiently for his answer.  
  
"Well?!" Jet finally burst after a long minuet or two.  
  
"We can save Faye and not have to kill these guys," Spike indicated Avalanche, who were all restrained as a precautionary measure, so they wouldn't flee.  
  
"And how do you plan we do that?" Jet asked, sarcasm lacing his voice.  
  
"Simple," Spike answered, calmly, "You and I go in and ask to negotiate some sort of truce, until we can come to some sort of agreement. As we go in, Avalanche waits outside, and will back us up if things turn sour."  
  
"Negotiate a truce?! Agreement?! Are you insane?!" Jet was livid, "What kind of goddamned agreement?! If we go in, we'll either be killed or be back at square one!"  
  
Spike, never losing his calm exterior, replied, "We go in, and say we can't do the bounty. Make up an excuse, like Tifa's a long lost cousin or something, and we're to emotionally attached. We say that we can contact better bounty hunters to finish the job. Then, when they agree, we take Faye and leave."  
  
"Long lost cousin?" Jet seethed, "Are you nuts?"  
  
"Can you think of a better idea, Mr. Black Dog?!" Spike, losing his cool, fired back.  
  
Jet thought for a moment, weighing the options. Then, borrowing a phrase he had heard once, he replied, "I don't like the setup, Spike. Don't like it at all."  
  
The next night, in Shin-Ra headquarters, Midgar.  
  
"So, you want to back out?" "Yes, President Shin-Ra," Spike responded, "We feel that, by being emotionally attached, we can't perform the task at hand." Jet was next to him, sullenly silent. Next to Rufus, Faye was tied to a chair. Guarding her was Reno and Rude. Jet couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Well, Reno?" Rufus asked, turning to the red headed assassin, "Does this seem acceptable to you?"  
  
Silently, Reno shook his head, an evil grin forming on his face.  
  
"As I thought," Rufus replied to the gesture. He turned back to the Bebop crew, "I'm sorry, men, but this meeting is running long, and I can't let you two back out into the world to mess things up for us."  
  
A flicker of surprise flashed across Spike, Reno and Rude's face. Jet, silent as a statue seemed lost in thought. Realizing what the president was about to do, both Rude and Spike's guns flashed from their holsters. If only they had done a second sooner.  
  
Rufus's shotgun lay across his lap, and he pulled the trigger before Spike and Rude's guns could clear and draw a bead on the blonde man. Three shots echoed through the silent room. All three blasts found their mark. Two in the presidents chest, and one lodged in a member of the Bebop crew.  
  
Gasping for a last breath, he sighed, "I love you, Faye Valentine." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
The two surfaces were in complete contrast of one another. One was smooth and silky, almost creamy in complexion. The other was gruff and worn from years of abuse. The tears that flowed down both were surprisingly similar. In the silence that followed the momentous blasts, the blood red room of Rufus Sin-Ra sank once again into silence, silence broken by the soft sobs of a woman, who Rude had freed, and the raging cry of a broken man. A man who, within the span of two months, lost his love, and his best friend. No one moved for a while. Finally, after time had passed, Spike got up, lit a cigarette, and moved to the window. Through the mist of tears, he saw the night sky, filled with stars and wondered, "How can the heavens be this beautiful on the night my partner and best friend is killed?"  
  
Raising his arms skyward, he let out an animalistic roar so brutish and bestial, the other occupants of the room jumped at the sound. Whirling around, Spike raised his gun, extended his arm and trained his sights on Rude.  
  
"You bastard! You and your partner let my friend die!" Spike flung the gun down and sprinted across the room, letting loose a roundhouse that would have floored Rude, had Faye not caught his kick and held onto the leg.  
  
"Spike, don't," Faye implored.  
  
"Women! This is why you never should have joined us to begin with! Had you never come, Jet would never have fallen for you and given his life for you! And now," Spike continued, the red mounting his cheeks rivaling that of the room.  
  
"He wha-?" Faye stammered, letting go of Spike's leg.  
  
"He loved you, Faye! He loved you with his heart and soul. It's been like that for months, but you never realized, and now, it's too late. He's dead, gone and dead! And you have the audacity to defend these scum bastards? You-you bitch!"  
  
Faye stepped nose to nose with Spike and cracked him hard across the jaw. Snapping out of the hysteria he was in, he wryly grinned.  
  
"I like a woman who can kick my ass," he said, "Thanks, I needed that. But, seriously Faye," he continued, "Why are you stopping me from killing these bastards?"  
  
"They were against my capturing and didn't know what was going to happen tonight. They thought that Rufus would try to hold you guys, not kill you. Reno, here, was going to fire right after Rufus looked at him, but didn't get the chance," Faye motioned to Rude as she continued, "Rude had already loosened my restraints just in case you and Jet needed to make a getaway. They were helping us."  
  
After she finished, Rude, who was usually a silent one, stepped forward.  
  
"Mr. Spiegel-"  
  
"Just Spike, ok?" Spike interrupted, hostility still lacing his voice.  
  
"Right, Spike," Rude corrected himself, "Look, things went awry tonight. I'm sorry. From what Faye told us, you and him were very close. You can only chalk what happened tonight up to chance and bad luck. We never planned for this. Take some comfort that at least you took Rufus's life as well."  
  
Stepping up to the taller man, Spike grabbed the front of Rude's blue jacket and seethed, "There is no comfort when my friend lies dead."  
  
Drawing his gun, Reno aimed it Spike.  
  
"Whether you like it, bud, you have allies," Reno stated.  
  
"Guess this is what they say when they say 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Spike wryly smiled.  
  
A few days later, in the Bebop  
  
Slamming his gun down on the table in the living room of the ship, Spike bellowed over the tumult.  
  
"Guys! Stop this crap! Dammit, Barret! Just sit down and shut your mouth for more than five seconds!"  
  
Abruptly, the shouting stopped. The main issue was that Barret didn't want the Turks, Rude, Reno, and Elena, to join the group. He was still sore about Sector Seven, as was Tifa and Aeris, and he didn't trust them. Barret did most of the yelling. Reno quipped back, agitating the big man, while Rude calmly smoked a cigarette and Elena kept downing drinks. The rest of Avalanche stood silent.  
  
"I love how this man takes command. So strong and vibrant."  
  
Tifa and Spike had spent a lot of time together the last few days. She loved to hear him talk and talk. True, it took some prodding to make him talk, but she loved the prodding as well. She knew this was not the time to tell him that she had a thing for him.  
  
"What could I say to him? 'I'm sorry your friend died. Want to go out on a date?' God, Tifa, you need to get a grip." She thought to herself. In time, maybe he would look at her like she did at him. All she needed was a little time. She shook herself out of her thoughts as Spike addressed the whole group.  
  
"Look, if what Aeris and Red say is correct, we don't have much time. We need to go and face Sephiroth and beat him. Are we all ready? Good. We leave tomorrow for the Northern Crater."  
  
He didn't see the glowering eyes that flashed green from the corner of the room. Cloud didn't like being second to this man, and he didn't like the looks Tifa was giving Spike. He would end this, if it meant his death. He would avenge his pride that had been killed when Spike had saved Aeris and Avalanche had been under Spike's seeming command. He would not let this happen. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
That night, aboard the Highwind.  
  
"Whoa, Tifa, you're still awake?"  
  
Tifa turned around and caught her breath. "God, he's gorgeous."  
  
"Yeah," she said quickly, "I love looking at the night sky here. It's very relaxing. Especially near Kalm."  
  
"Kalm?"  
  
The Highwind was on the open fields North West of Midgar, about a mile outside of Kalm. It was four-thirty in the morning, and Tifa couldn't sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well these past few nights. All she could think about was this green haired man. She had never felt this way about anyone except Cloud, but the love for this rouge was rivaling that love for Cloud every minute.  
  
"A town about a mile from here," she said, answering his inquiry about Kalm.  
  
"You're gonna be beat tomorrow," he said, pulling his last cigarette out of his pack and lighting it. Noticing that the smoke was his last one, she spoke up.  
  
"If you need anymore cigarettes, I'm sure Cid is still up and wouldn't mind giving you one."  
  
Looking at her strangely, he silently puffed on the cancer stick. "Hm, she defiantly has some feeling toward me. I don't know, boy. It might be too soon. But, she's so much like Julia, it's scary. God, how many times did you want to call her Julia? Get a grip, Spiegel! The woman's dead! You need to move on! But, can you?"  
  
"You ok, Spike?" Tifa asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about Julia."  
  
"You talk much about her." She said this, not as an insult, nor out of jealousy. Spike had been talking about her much these past few days, and she sat and listened. She knew he still loved her, and couldn't let her go, or at least, he was having a lot of trouble letting her go.  
  
"Yeah. I know," he sheepishly grinned, "I'm sorry if you're getting tired of listening about her."  
  
Shaking her head vehemently, she quickly said, "Oh no, Spike. I like hearing about her. She sounds like she would have been a great woman. I would like to have met her." She said this in all sincerity. She really wanted to meet Julia. She sounded so-so ordinary. The beautiful kind of ordinary.  
  
"What about her were you thinking?"  
  
After a moment's silence, Spike replied, "I was thinking everything about her," he paused, "And how much like her you are."  
  
Tifa gasped. How much like Julia she was? Was he throwing her a line? Was he serious? She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer to these questions. He looked so sincere, so calm, so much turmoil in his soul.  
  
"Spike, I" she never finished the sentence.  
  
"NO!" a voice came from the door to the deck.  
  
Both Spike and Tifa whirled around, Tifa, shock painted on her face, Spike, calmly smoking his cigarette.  
  
"You stole the leadership of Avalanche from me," Cloud seethed, sword drawn, eyes burning, "You stole my pride when I couldn't protect Aeris. And now, you think you can just steal Tifa from me?!"  
  
Tifa, her face red with anger, shot, "Stole me from you?! Are you insane, Cloud?! You were so busy with Aeris; you didn't see me at all. Now, I leave and you think I'm just gonna drop everything for you?!"  
  
Spike laid a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Teef."  
  
"Now you steal my nickname for her!" Cloud continued.  
  
"Cloud, calm down. We have bigger things to worry about," Spike, never losing his calmness, spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Cloud,"  
  
"Listen to reason, Cloud."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Cloud," a chorus of voices came from behind Cloud as Avalanche and the Turks came from below, woken up by the noise.  
  
"Cloud, you can fight me now, and accomplish nothing but to dwindle our numbers when we fight Sephiroth, or you can wait."  
  
"Coward!" Cloud shouted.  
  
"No, Cloud. Wait until after we're done, then I'll give you the fight you want. I promise."  
  
Sheathing the sword, Cloud hissed, "Fine, bounty hunter. But, soon, you'll regret you're promise." And, with that, Cloud went below deck. After a few moments, the rest of the crew went down with him, leaving Spike and Tifa alone on the deck.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed, Spike," Tifa, sobered by the turn of events.  
  
Stubbing out the smoke, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Good night, Tifa Lockhart."  
  
"Good night, Spike Spiegel."  
  
Looking out on the horizon, as grey slowly brushed the sky as the sun rose, Spike spoke, "Good night, Julia." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
In the Northern Crater  
  
"Prepare yourself," Vicious warned, "Soon, they will be here."  
  
"Yes, dear partner. I sense the Cetra woman coming as well."  
  
"You have a plan?"  
  
"Not really a plan," Sephiroth's lips curled into a grin, "You focus on the main group. I have a score to settle. We take them all down, and then I will rid us of he Cetra scum."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Vicious evilly smiled, clasping Sephiroth's hand.  
  
"Within a week," Sephiroth shouted, "We dine upon our enemies' bodies!"  
  
A few days later, in the Highwind, speeding toward the Northern Crater.  
  
"Hey, Cid, how much longer?"  
  
"Ok, Spike," Cid replied, glancing down at the monitors in front of him, "About twenty or so more minutes."  
  
Turning toward the group, he spoke, "Ok, you guys, make sure you all are ready. Not all of you are going in. Only Tifa, myself, Cloud, Aeris, and Rude are going in. The rest of you will be backup, ok? If we need you, which I'm sure we will, I and only I will call on the radio. If you don't hear from me, assume that we're alright," turning to the afore mentioned members that would be making the trek with him, he asked, "Are you all set, guys?"  
  
"Yes, Spike," answered Aeris, excitement and eagerness lighting up her eyes.  
  
"Hell yeah, Spike," Rude replied. Over the last week, since they first met, Rude and Spike had gotten very close. Spike saw Rude as a man that was almost exactly like Jet, and spent a lot of time with him, and Faye, since those two were now inseperable. Rude quickly took Faye into his arms and kissed her long and hard. Barret and Cid laughed. Tifa whistled. Spike smiled a warm smile. Cloud glared daggers at Spike.  
  
"Oh, before we go, I have something I need to do while your all here," Rude spoke as he let Faye go. He got down on one knee and took Faye's right hand in his and with his left, opened a small velvet box.  
  
"Faye Valentine, I know you and I have only known each other on the beach, and we started off rocky with the capture and all," he paused as some of the group laughed, "But, I love you and never felt like this about anyone else. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my wife?"  
  
Faye was quite speechless. Her face turned red, and she fought hard to breath.  
  
"Hey Rude," Cait called, "I think you knocked her senseless!"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes, Rude," Faye finally answered, "I will marry you."  
  
"This is bull!" cried Cloud.  
  
Angry eyes of the whole group turned towards him, but he ignored them.  
  
"Proposing right before we all go and face death. You two are complete idiots! I can tell you right now that all of us are NOT returning and with the talent that I see, Rude will be the first to go, I guarantee!"  
  
Tifa strode up to Cloud, looked into his eyes, and cracked him hard across the jaw.  
  
"You bastard! Let the two be in love! Just because you lost me and are now loveless, you don't have to go and ruin everyone else's love!"  
  
Cloud just glared at her, pure hatred in his eyes. Tifa should have been very afraid, but she held her ground, refusing to let him get the better of her.  
  
"Guys, let's go," commanded Spike.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Cloud glared at Spike and Tifa, who walked side by side, out of the Highwind, "You'll regret that, bitch, when your love is lying face down on the earth, dead." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
All he saw was red. Blood red. His mind seemed clouded with it, like a fine red mist that colored everything deep crimson. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't see straight. Insane. That's all he could sense was that he must have gone insane. Mental. He couldn't think in full thoughts, only bits and pieces. Insane, enraged, Sephiroth, enemy, Tifa, love, hate, Spike, devil, kill, destroy.  
  
Tifa looked around her, not quite sure how far they had traveled. All she knew for sure was that the group had been walking for what seemed like hours and hours. The only light came from materia and mako rocks that gleamed an ethereal emerald color.  
  
"So, young Cetra, you and the Flawed one actually had the nerve to come and face me."  
  
The whole group stopped in confusion. Looking around, they couldn't see the source of the voice, but everyone recognized the voice.  
  
"Sephiroth," Spike and Cloud spoke in unison. Cloud glared and Spike in pure hatred. Spike never wavered, a calm, almost serene look in his eye.  
  
"Are you all ready to face destiny? Are you actually ready to throw your lives away to save this useless planet?" The figure of Sephiroth appeared in front of the group, clad in his white tunic, black pants and cape, white hair flowing down to his knees.  
  
"Well," replied Spike, as his lips curled back into a grin which showed no laughter, "Either way, we die, right?"  
  
"Interesting philosophy," commented the warrior of the underworld, "But, you will regret your audacity once I split your chest open and cut out your heart."  
  
"Nice description," Cloud joined in, eyes flashing.  
  
"Ah, the Flawed One. I'm surprised you made it this far."  
  
"Well, Sephiroth, I can tell you that it wasn't luck."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"So, Sephiroth," Spike asked, "Are you ready to get this show under way?"  
  
"When it pleases you."  
  
Drawing his gun, Spike fired three quick shots at Sephiroth. Evilly grinning, the bullets stopped before they hit Sephiroth, turned around, and ended up speeding for the group. One bullet found its intended target. Rude dropped to the ground, a wound to his chest. Aeris quickly cast a restore spell on him, and then put Rude to sleep to recover his strength. During this interval, Cloud had his sword drawn, and commenced to charge at the evil man.  
  
The collision of swords showered sparks in a five foot radius around the two fighters. Cymbals seemed to crash with every thrust, strike, parry, and riposte. Both men seemed to gain power from somewhere, and two separate auras surrounded the two. One white, around Cloud. The other, black, around Sephiroth.  
  
"He looks like a fallen angel," Spike commented.  
  
"Yeah," Tifa agreed.  
  
"You two have some past history. Did he always act like he hated the world?"  
  
"Not at first. But, I guess when the chips were down, he wasn't what I thought he was."  
  
"Wow," Spike replied, "Sephiroth is like that?"  
  
"Well, him too."  
  
"Are you serious?! Is this the best you got?!" Sephiroth, with ease was parrying Cloud's strikes easily. The blonde warrior already had scratches and wounds all over his body. Even with Aeris's powers of healing, it was apparent that the fight would be over soon. Finally, a thrust threw the leg brought Cloud to the ground with a cry from his parched throat. Sephiroth stood over him, sword ready for the killing stroke.  
  
As he brought the sword down, a blur came into Sephiroth's line of sight. Unfortunately for him, he was too far into the swing to bring up the sword in time. The kick caught him in the jaw and sent him stumbling back a few steps.  
  
"I need him alive so we can fight later," Spike smiled, "You, I don't need alive."  
  
"Empty words from an empty heart."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
As Spike finished the word, Sephiroth leapt at him, dropping his sword to make the fight even. Driving his boot into Spike's stomach, he followed with a flurry of punches. Most missed, but the warrior kept swinging, until a boot hit his kidney, and a fist drove through his nose.  
  
Running to join the fight, Tifa got in shots where she could. Spike was Sephiroth's main opponent, and Tifa's hits weren't deterring him from Spike. He could take care of the bitch later.  
  
Tifa came in from the side, and aimed a kick at Sephiroth's head. Turning, he quickly cast a Flare spell. The ball of fire built up and exploded, sending Tifa through the air and against a wall of rock. Slumping, she didn't get up.  
  
"Bastard!" Spike bellowed. Driving a right hook into his stomach, he followed with a kick to the jaw, sending the spent warrior towards the fallen Tifa.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Sephiroth growled, a sneer forming on his lips. He gathered the energy from around him, aiming an Ultima spell at the unconscious woman.  
  
Spike knew he was too far to help at all. His gun lay yards away, and the spell would be cast before he had a chance to get a shot off. He could do nothing but watch.  
  
"NO!" he screamed.  
  
A shot rang out, breaking off the spell nanoseconds before it cold be cast. A look of shock spread across the face of Sephiroth as he fell to the cold earth, never to rise. Whirling around, Spike's eyes rested on the source of the shot.  
  
"Just thought I'd lend a hand."  
  
"Thanks, Rude," smiled Spike.  
  
"Not a problem," the wounded Turk replied. He grimaced as pain coursed through his body. Spike held him up, and draped an arm around his torso.  
  
"No, Spike," Rude argued, "Go to your woman. Aeris will hold me up."  
  
Letting go of him, Spike ran over to Tifa. He bent down and shook her gently.  
  
"Hey. Teef, wake up."  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she whimpered, "Did we get him?"  
  
Relief rushed through Spike. He was so ecstatic to see that Tifa was alright. In fact, he was speechless.  
  
"What?" Tifa asked, "Why aren't you saying anything? Why do have that look in your eye?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna kiss you. Do you mind?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips."  
  
Before Tifa could object, Spike laid his lips on hers. Sparks exploded in her heart, and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Spike Spiegel," she whispered when the kiss ended.  
  
"I love you, too Tifa Lockhart."  
  
Standing with Rude and Aeris, Cloud shook with rage. He drew his sword, but was stopped by Aeris, who laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not yet, Cloud. You ruined Rude's proposal to Faye. Let Spike and Tifa have their moment."  
  
Glaring at her, he snarled, "Fine. I'll let them have their moment. But, I promise you, it won't last forever." With that, he stalked back towards the Bebop, with Aeris and Rude following slowly behind. After a few minutes, Spike and Tifa followed as well. As they left, no one saw the figure in the shadows. The figure with white hair, a long sword, a raven on his shoulder, and a sneer on his face. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

On The Highwind, a week later.

The incessant ringing of the alarm clock brought him out of the blissfulness of his slumber.  Slamming the button down, he rolled back over in bed, waiting for his mind to will his body up.  Unfortunately, his body was very comfortable right where it was at.  He reluctantly tried to sit up.  He strained with effort against some force holding him down.  Looking down, a smile lit up his lean face.  He sighed.  _God, she is an angel from heaven._

"Hey, love," he whispered in her ear, "It's time to get up."

She groaned and buried her head deeper into his chest.

"Teef, you really need to get up."

"Yeah, he's right," a voice came from the door.

Quickly covering his love's exposed flesh, Spike's head shot up towards the source of the voice.

"Ah," Spike greeted, "Mornin', Reno."

"Same to you, Spike."

"What the hell are you doin' up this early?"

"Cloud and I were going over some of the rules of the duel between you and him."

"I see," Spike answered, caressing Tifa's cheek as she woke up.

Rolling over, Tifa looked up at Spike as he spoke to Reno.  She noticed his features had changed subtly.  No one would notice this change unless they knew Spike very well.  On a normal day, his facial muscles would be relaxed and his movements would be fluid and normal.  As he got up out of bed, and moved to put his pants on, she noticed his movements were more fluid, as if water filled his muscles.  His facial muscles were tighter and he was quiet and lost in thought.

"So, when does the duel start?" Tifa inquired, looking at Reno.

Looking at his watch, he answered, "Well, its three a.m. now.  Sunrise is expected to be at 5:30 or so." Reno grinned slightly, "Just like those old westerns, it starts at dawn."

"Great," spoke up Spike, as he pulled on his worn blue suit jacket, "I just love an old western."

Two hours later…

Lighting a cigarette, Spike walked out onto the Highwind deck.  The stars sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sky.  He looked east, and saw gray start to brush the horizon, signaling the coming day.  He drew his pistol and trained it on various random targets.  A bush, a tree, the cockpit of the Highwind. Reno.  Reno?

He only spoke "It's time, Spike." And then, he walked away.

In his little, cramped room in the Highwind, he sat, frozen, in deep concentration.  Lost in thought.  He was thinking about the duel.  The evil he would need to put down.  More evil than Sephiroth.  Well…maybe not _that evil, but close.  He picked up the sword that was leaning against the wall and swung it around a few times.  Good.  He could do this.  Spike had ripped the bitch from his hands; he was going to rip him from her.  His thoughts were broken up by a sound near the door.  He looked up and saw Red XIII standing there._

"It's time, Cloud," he uttered.

Spike walked down the ramp out of the Highwind, and lit up a cigarette.  Pink had replaced the gray on the horizon.  About ten minutes or so, the sun would peek over the horizon and the fight would start.  

Looking over the field where he was fighting in, he noticed quite a large crowd had gathered.  The men and women of Avalanche had become quite famous since the defeat of Sephiroth.  Now, two men of Avalanche were goin at it, the news was huge, and word spread quickly.  Rude, Faye, Cid and Barret were busy keeping the crowd at a safe distance, so the two could fight.  In the center of the void, Cloud kneeled, his eyes closed, his body motionless.  Reno was also there, waiting.

Slowly, Spike made his way into the circle, the cigarette in his mouth.  He reached into his worn jacket to feel for his gun.  The cold, reassuring steel calmed any nervousness that he might have felt.  Finally reaching the center of the circle, he faced Cloud, and awaited the instructions from Reno, who had done this before, back when he was a Turk.  Reno knew how to do this, and knew what would happen.

"The fight that is taking place today is between Cloud Strife, who challenged his opponent, Spike Spiegel in a fight to the death.  The rules are as follows.  No mercy.  The fight is over when one of the men are dead.  Two weapons can be used, a primary and secondary weapon.  Spike's primary is a silver Desert Eagle.  His secondary is a throwing knife.  Cloud's primary is his Ultimate Weapon.  He has no secondary.  No magic maybe used.  No outside interference is allowed.  No man in the fight may attack a bystander.  A barrier is set up to protect the audience from stray bullets.  When the sun breaches the horizon, the fight will start.  Fighters, get ready!"

The sun would break the horizon in a few moments.  The two men stood on opposite sides of the circle, waiting for the sun.  Cloud's materia had been stripped from him, so he could not cast any magic.  Spike only had three clips to finish of Cloud.  It would be a rough fight for both.

Then, between one instant and the next, the sun creases the sky.  In a flash, the gun was out of the holster, and Cloud was charging Spike, sword held high.  Drawing a bead on Cloud, Spike pulled the trigger.  Ducking in full run, Cloud dodged the bullet, and slashed downward at Spike. Lithely dodging the strike, Spike rolled to his right, and came up kneeling.  He pulled the trigger three times, miss with two.  The third bullet found its mark.  The bullet lodged itself in Cloud's left forearm.  Cursing, he powered up his limit break.  

"OMNISLASH!" Cloud cried.  

Leaping into the air, he let loose with a flurry of strikes, thrusts, slashes and drives at Spike.  All Spike could do was dodge and block every blow with his gun.  Finally, Cloud leapt high into the air for the final strike. Spike found his opening.  Raising the gun, he pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

The firing pin came down on an empty chamber.  Looking into Cloud's eyes, he felt fear creep into his body for the first time.  He froze, to scared to move.  Cloud came down, hard.  Spike clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, waiting to be sliced in half.  Seconds passed, and nothing happened.  

"What the fuck?!" he heard Cloud utter.  He opened his eyes to see the blade of Cloud's sword frozen half an inch from his forehead.

Never one to ask questions, and one to always take the opportunity, Spike loaded his gun and brought it to bear on Cloud.  He pulled the trigger, and it froze.

"What the hell?" Spike choked out. He couldn't pull the trigger.  He looked at Cloud, who was still frozen in midair. He was straining with every muscle to move his sword.

Looking around, he noticed that mist covered the field.  The whole crowd had disappeared, except for Tifa.  Finally, a voice came from the center of the once clear field.

"Is this a dream, Spike?"

Spike gasped.

"What is it?" Tifa asked, running to his side.

"Who's there?" Cloud shouted into the mist.

"Vicious," Spike and the mist answered as one.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Both Spike and Cloud froze.  The crowd had disappeared into the mist…almost as if they had vanished completely.  The sounds of them had faded away as well, making the three (Tifa was the only one who hadn't vanished) wonder if they had been transported to some alien location.  Tifa ran to Spike, more for reassurance than anything else.  But, Spike could offer no comfort.  An unfamiliar expression played across his face.  Was it…fear?

"Spike!" Cloud yelled, still in midair, trying to wrest his sword from whatever the hell was holding it, "Where the hell are we?! What the hell is goin on?!"

"I…I…I don't know," Spike wavered slightly, "I haven't a goddamned clue!"

Finally, the mist seemed to disappear slightly. A lone figure walked from the depths of the shroud.  Shadows hid his face, but Spike didn't need to see the face to know who it was.

"Vicious!" Spike uttered.

"Nice to see you too, Spike," Vicious cooed, "This isn't a dream…you won't wake from this, I'm afraid."

"But…how…wha-" Spike stuttered.

"Cat got your tongue, Spiegel?" Vicious laughed, "You're always rambling like an idiot, I'm glad I finally shut your mouth for once."

"What the hell do you want with us?" Tifa asked, her voice shaky.

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Vicious answered.  He continued, "As you probably know, Spike killed me in a battle for the ages.  Remember, Spike? How my sword ripped through your torso so easily? Well, I couldn't let it end there, could I?  No…not there.  I was sent here," He motioned with his hands to the surroundings, "to the underworld, where I met Sephiroth.  Apparently, he had some grudge against this worthless warrior," he motioned towards Cloud, "So, we thought it advantageous to join forces.  When I had learned that you, Spike, were headed here, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to see you again, Spike.  You see, last time, the fight wasn't fair.  You had a long range weapon as I only had a sword.  And since I'm all for fairness, I decided to freeze your gun so you and could fight one on one."

"Excuse me, ass!" Cloud yelled, still in midair, "Why the fuck you freeze _me_?!"

"I didn't freeze you, you poor excuse for a warrior. I froze your sword. And I did that so you wouldn't be able to interfere with the fight.  I mean, the fight was unfair last time.  I don't need you interfering, even though, it would probably make no difference, being that you are the pond scum I wipe my boots on."

"Why you mother-" 

"Flowery words from someone who can't even begin to have a chance against me, being that your sword is frozen.  You really are as weak and stupid as Sephiroth said." He turned to Spike, "Now, Spike, are you ready to finish the fight that has yet to end?"

"It _did end, Vicious," Spike answered, smirking slightly, "You're just still tied to the past.  To vain to let go and admit that _I_ did defeat you."_

"Oh no, Spike," an evil grin spread across the white haired man's face, "It's only just begun!"

Rushing at Spike, Vicious unsheathed his sword, and swiped violently at the lanky figure.  Whipping out his throwing knife, Spike did the only thing he could do.  And that was to attempt to block the longer reach of Vicious' sword.  Sparks flew as the sword hit rock.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, Spike!  Why don't you just be a good boy and stay in one spot so I can send you to Julia?"

Dodging another furious attack, Spike shot back, "I already have my 'Julia'!" 

Ducking from a back-handed slash that would have cleanly removed Spike's head from his shoulders, he sprang up and drove his knife deep into Vicious' ribs.

"ARG!" Vicious cried, "Lucky one there, Spiegel." He grabbed Spike by the back of the neck, and pulled him close into his body. "But, see, you made a fatal error. You got just a bit too close." As he whispered that into Spike's ear, he brought his sword around, and prepared to skewer Spike through the back.

As the sword neared Spike's back, a little green orb of light glowed on the end of the sword.  It grew bigger by the minute until it engulfed both warriors.  Then, the Ultima spell released, sending Vicious flying through the air.  He landed yards away, and didn't move.  Tifa ran to Spike, who looked around, bewildered.

"Was that you?" he questioned her.

Sheepishly looking down, she answered, "Yeah.  I thought Cloud try something underhanded."

"Not to interrupt you two lovers, but CAN YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!"

"Cloud, let go of your sword," Spike answered.  

Cloud obliged.  Not ready for the onrush of gravity, he plummeted to the ground with an "_Oomph!"_

Rubbing his bruised ribs, he glared at Spike.

"Gee, thanks, asshole,"

"No problem, Cloud," Spike cheerfully replied.  Looking at the downed man who was still unconscious, Spike continued, "Do you think he's dead, Cloud?"

"I don't know," Cloud said as he stepped up beside Spike, "But there is only one way to find out." He started walking toward Vicious.  As he neared him, Cloud pulled a gun out from under his shirt.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed, "You were gonna cheat?!"

"Hey!" Cloud shot back, a sardonic grin on his face, "Be thankful he's still alive and that I'm gonna spare his life."

"Wha-?" started Tifa.

"Hey, life's only too short for me to hold grudges like this.  I figured I'd be nice and step down."

As he was saying all of this, he was still walking toward Vicious.  

"You're right, Cloud.  Life for you _IS too short!"_

Before anyone could move, Vicious rolled over and drove his sword deep into Cloud's stomach.  So deep that it came out of his back by more than a foot.

"CLOUD!" Spike and Tifa yelled as one.

Without removing the sword from Cloud, Vicious spoke, "You see, Spike?  Everyone you let get close ultimately dies.  First Julia, now Cloud.  Soon, you both will die."

"Not yet," came a rasping voice.

Turning his head, Vicious looked in shock.

The sword was still in Cloud's body.  Vicious still had an iron grip on the handle.  It was a scene out of Cloud's own past, when he had beaten Sephiroth years ago.

"Never…count…a…warrior out," Cloud grunted.  He pulled in the power from around him…all the energy he could muster.  His body spas med from the exertion of it all.  His own life was draining from him and yet, he felt a need to protect Tifa and Spike.

"Now, Vicious, you will die!" Cloud screamed as he released the energy he had built up. Both men we engulfed in a blinding white light, brighter than the sun. As the light reached its apex, an ethereal voice came from the light.

"Good-bye Tifa and Spike.  May you both live out the rest of your days in absolute happiness," the voice, which seemed to be Cloud's, whispered.  And just like that, the light vanished, leaving Tifa and Spike still in the Underworld.  In the crater caused by the energy blast from Cloud, the White Materia, Aeris' White Materia, sat, still warm from Cloud's hand.  


	16. Epilouge

Epilogue

_Still in the Underworld_

Carrying the White Materia in his hand, Spike, along with Tifa, started to walk.  As they started, the surroundings changed back to the field where the fight first began.  When the Avalanche team saw that Cloud was not amongst the two, they came running over to find out what happened.  Exhausted, Spike related the whole story and gave Aeris the White Materia that Cloud had stolen.  Then, the whole team turned and headed towards the Bebop to get some rest. As they left, they didn't notice the redheaded, ethereal figure in the crowd of spectators.

"I'll get you, Spike Spiegel.  If it's the last thing I do, you and your whole team will die." And with that, the red headed man faded off from view…waiting for the right time to strike…waiting for his revenge.

_Well, that's it. This is the end of this story, for now.  As you may have noticed, many characters that were integral to the game and series didn't show up, or make huge appearances. Ed and Ein as you may recall, left the Bebop and episode or two before Real Folk Blues part One, so I didn't think there would make much sense in putting them in the story (though there was some outcry for it).  Yuffie, Barret, Aeris, Elena, Vincent, Cait Sith, Red XIII and a few other FF7 characters never had more than one or two appearances, or none at all.  What can I say? If I tried to put every single character in, the story would take 100+ chapters.  In my next story, I hope to put more characters in, and feature a few others. Please review this and I hope to write more soon! __J_


End file.
